Electromagnetism Manipulation
The ability to alter electromagnetic fields, producing a variety of effects. A sub-power of Electricity and/or Magnetism Manipulation. Also Called * Electromagnetokinesis * Electromagnetomancy * Electromagnetogenesis * Electro-Magnekinesis Capabilities The user can manipulate electricity and magnetism at the same time, and have great effects against computers and machinery, easily destroying or manipulating them. the user can also use the electromagnetism to create the "rail-gun" effect, launching metal at incredible speed using Lorentz force. Having two abilities combined into one, eliminates many weaknesses when they stand alone. When one weakness for either particular element arises, the other may compensate and negate that weakness. Four Interactive Forces This power is the manipulation of one of the four interactive forces; the other 3 being *Strong Force Manipulation *Gravitation Manipulation *Weak Force Manipulation Applications * Launch powerful electromagnetic blasts to electrocute opponents. * Manipulate metal and iron sand, as well as launching them at high speed. * Manipulate machines and computers. * Cling onto ceilings and walls via magnetism or static electricity. * Can pass on electricity from different conducters, even if they are separated by a distance. * Form a powerful electromagnetic barrier to stop all incoming attacks. * Electromagnetic barrier can resist mind-based assaults. * Gain a radar-like sense by sensing disturbances in electromagnetic fields, as well as as a compass. * Use electrical pulses to stimulate nerves, enhancing agility, speed, and strength. * Can electrify metal objects to electricute opponents. * Flight achieved by using magnetism to levitate oneself. * Manipulate and disrupt geomagnetic fields (electromagnetic fields from the earth) to cause massive atomic damage. * Can generate electromagnetic pules waves to disable the surrounding electronics. * Manipulate the planet's islands and seafloors via geomagnetism. * Cause brain damage against humans and control them by messing with their brain electrical signals via magnetism. * Immunity from electrical-based and metal-weapon attacks, and can even deflect them. * Use magnetic fields to track down opponents with metallic weapons. * Extremely high level users can utilize magnetism to simulate Elemental Manipulation via controlling the metal that exists within atoms and molecules. * High level users can gain manipulate radiation and light by controlling the electromagnetic spectrum. Known Users * Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock (DC Universe/Static Shock) * Magneto (Marvel) * Polaris (Marvel) * Cole MacGrath (Infamous) * Kessler (Infamous) * Misaka Mikoto (Toaru Majutsu no Index/Toaru Kagaku Railgun) * Misaka clones (Toaru Majutsu no Index/Toaru Kagaku Railgun) * Magnemite, Magneton and Magnezone (Pokemon) * Nosepass and Probopass (Pokemon) * Zia Mendoza (Ripley's Bureau of Investigation, only few of these applications) * Ampfibian (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Ra'ad (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Amperi (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Fujiwara Toki (Code: Breaker) Gallery Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616).jpg|Magneto (Marvel) can control electromagnetism of the entire planet. Misaka Railgun.png|Misaka Mikoto (Toaru Kagaku Railgun) uses electromagnetism to launch her signature "Railgun" technique. Fujiwara_Toki_Magnetism.JPG|Fujiwara Toki (Code: Breaker) can manipulate the geomagnetism of earth to his advantage. 180px-X-Men Vol 1 50 Textless.jpg|Polaris (Marvel) Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Marvel) Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Earth Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Energy Manipulations